A Relaxing Vacation Gone Wrong!
by Amphitrite II
Summary: DISCONTINUED. It’s summer vacation. Lei decides to take her muses on a vacation to thank them for all they’ve inspired her to do. Uh…not the best decision in the world.
1. Where to?

A Relaxing Vacation…

Gone Wrong!

Fanfic by Amphitrite 

It's summer vacation. Lei decides to take her muses on a vacation to thank them for all they've inspired her to do. Uh…not the best decision in the world. It's disaster, chaos, mayhem, and hilariousness! 

Pairings: This **will** be yaoi/yuri, so if you don't like, LEAVE. Some het MAY be involved…

Authoress Notes: New story, new idea! For those of you new to my humor, I AM LEI. ^^ For those of you who have read **Conversations**, I hope you'll like this too (it has a plot…kinda). Enjoy!

Warnings: It's short. Sorry!

- - - - -

_Lei is sitting at her desk, which is crammed with piles of writing notebooks, fanart binders, quills, pens, and vacation brochures._

Lei: [is randomly flipping through a brochure for a cruise to Hawaii] [sighs pathetically] Where are we supposed to go?

Yugi: [walks into the room] [stands next to Lei] [perkily] Hey, Lee-lee!

Lei: [dully] Don't call me that.

Yugi: [perkily] Whatcha doing?

Lei: [dully] Planning our vacation.

Yugi: Still?

Lei: [sighs] Yeah…it's kind of hard to find somewhere for thirteen insane people to go, you know?

Yugi: Oh yeah.

Lei: [frowns as she flips through another brochure] [mutters] No beaches with slutty bimbos, no gambling places for the yamis, no dehydrating deserts…eesh! There's nowhere to go!! [sighs again] [desperately] Where are we going to go?!?!?

Yugi: …I don't know.

Lei: [grouchily] When did I ask you?

Yugi: [bottom lip quivers] 

Lei: [blinks] [reaches down to hug Yugi] Sorry, Yugi-kun! I really need help, though!!

Bakura: [pops in] Hello, Ms. Authoress.

  
Lei: [hisses] Miss.

Bakura: [blinks] [repeats] Hello, Ms. Authoress.

Lei: [scowls] I don't need your insults now, Bakky-chan…

Bakura: Are you saying that you need my insults? [pauses] Wait! Bakky-chan?

Lei: [offhandedly] It's a new nickname I picked up.

Yugi: [giggles]

Lei: ANYWAY, I STILL NEED IDEAS!!

Bakura: Don't worry! I am Bakura, the super-smart evil genius!

_Dramatic music plays._

Lei: [snaps fingers] I knew I needed to get that radio fixed.

Yugi: So, Bakura, what's your great idea?

Bakura: [thinks for a moment] Uhh…umm…lemme think about that…just a moment…[frowns] What was the problem again?

Lei and Yugi: [sweatdrop] 

Lei: I need a place to take you guys for vacation.

Bakura: Err…

Lei: [sigh] I knew you wouldn't know either.

Bakura: Hey! I never said I didn't know! I'm just…thinking about it. Yeah.

Yugi: [rolls eyes playfully] 

Lei: [grips hair] [screams] I FREAKIN' NEED A PLACE TO GO!!!

Serenity: [comes in] Did I hear correctly? You're going away? Yay!

Lei: [glares] No! I need a place to take you guys for vacation. How many times do I have to repeat this?!?!?

Yugi: [matter-of-factly] Thirty seven billion, two hundred million, four hundred seventy six thousand, nine hundred fifty one times.

Others: …

Yugi: [smiles]

Lei: [exasperatedly] You're not helping! [stomps out of the room]

Two seconds later… 

Lei: [comes back in] [brightly] I have an idea! [sits down at her desk and grabs her phone] [dials a VERY long number] [into the mouthpiece] Hi, I'd like to speak to Bob please.

Bakura: [raises eyebrow] Bob?

Serenity: [nods] He's the FAR.

Yugi: The far?

Serenity: F-A-R. Fanfiction Announcer of Reviews. FAR.

Lei: [to phone] Hia, Bob-san! It's Lei. I'd leik toa btroadcas aa weorldwide atnnouncemen! Fmro nwo ulnti ntex Syaturda, rseviewer aer weelcome toa stubmi weher tyhe wtan mea toa teak teh msuse. Soa tlel tmhe toa rwevie NWO adn stubmi trhei isdea beecause Ia ama cyompletel otu ofa tmhe! Tshankie. Oyka. See yaa. Bey.

(Translation: Hi, Bob-san! It's Lei. I'd like to broadcast a worldwide announcement! From now until next Saturday, reviewers are welcome to submit where they want me to take the muses. So tell them to review NOW and submit their ideas because I am completely out of them! Thankies. Okay. See ya. Bye.)

Lei: [hangs up, smiling widely]

All: [blink]

Bakura: What the hell were you saying?

Lei: Authoria. Duh. [rolls eyes] EVERYONE knows that.

Yugi: Okaaay…

Serenity: So where are we going?

Lei: Didn't you hear a word I said??

All: [in unison] We didn't understand it!!

Lei: [slowly] …Ohhhhh…well, the reviewers are going to pick!

Bakura: [hesitantly] Um. That's not a good thing, is it?

Yugi: [shudders] They're going to pick nice places and are going to make Lee-lee write horrifying plots that she will actually _enjoy _writing…

(A/n: [cackles] That's right!)

Lei: Hey, at least it has a plot! Which is not usually a good thing…but… [pauses] Oh yeah. AND DON'T CALL ME LEE-LEE!

Bakura: Okay. Lee-lee.

Lei: [threateningly] If you say that one more time, MR. BAKURA, I'm going to rip your spinal cord out of you, tie it in a knot, burn it to ashes, use a knife and cut out what you have left of a heart and brain, and make them into donuts!!

All: -__-;;

Bakura: Lee-lee.

Lei: AUGH!! [storms out angrily muttering about ungrateful muses]

Bakura: HA! I knew she wouldn't do it!

Yugi: …what if she did?

Bakura: *___* 

Serenity: No, it's more like this. X_x

Bakura: x__x

- - - - -

End notes: Yes! That's right! YOU get to pick where I'm going to take the muses!! ^^ Fun, ne?

Yami: No, not really.

Me: [scowls] When did I ask you?

Yami: You didn't.

Me: Exactly!

Yami: …Huh?

Me: [sweatdrop]

Here's how it works. When you send in your reviews, pick the top three places you want me to take them!! Thankies.

Oh and sorry about the chapter being so short. It _is _just a beginning, you know. I need to have a place to go before I write about the trip, right? [grins] Review!

Signing off… 

Amphitrite


	2. It's Still Not Decided

A Relaxing Vacation…

Gone Wrong!

Fanfic by Amphitrite 

Authoress Notes: [frown] Since two people thought het was hentai, I thought I'd make it clear. It's just short for heterosexual. As in Seto/Serenity instead of Seto/Joey or Serenity/Téa. Guy/girl instead of guy/guy or girl/girl. OKAY? Sorry, it just got me pissed off people thought I was a hentai freak…no offense, hentai freaks. -__- I can be a R-fiction (on ff.net, NC-17 elsewhere) freak, but not pictures…~_~ Okay, I'm done. Just…keep in mind what I just said, okay?

[sigh] I only got two suggestions…I guess every story has to start somewhere, but still! So you know what, I'm going to open up the voting/submit box for another week. More info at the bottom.

Warnings: Just to let you new people (the ones who haven't read **Conversations**), I have an unhealthy obsession with one Malik Ishtar, k? And it's still short because I need more ideas…

- - - - -

Yami and Isis are chatting about Egypt in a room that looks something like a family room. Serenity is sipping a bottle of soda (more like chugging it down) and watching Y. Malik and Bakura bragging about how good their Millennium Items are. Yugi is just…sitting there, flipping through a Duel Monsters magazine. Malik is quivering from a dark corner. Lei walks in with Ryou behind her and scans the room.

Lei: [grins triumphantly as she sees Malik]

Malik: [whimpers]

Lei: [bounces onto a couch] [perkily] I just saw the new episodes!! Ryou did too, but I don't think he was too happy about it…

All: [look at Ryou]

Ryou: [fumes] They completely cut me out! It was only Bakura pretending to be me…AGAIN!! T_T What happened to me??

Bakura: [hears his name] Huh?

Ryou: [pouts angrily] [sits down on the couch]

Lei: [blinks] Anyway… [whiny] I still don't know where to take you guys!

Malik: [mumbles] Anywhere away from you is fine.

Lei: [glomps Malik]

Malik: NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN!!

Y. Malik: [thoughtfully] You know, I'm beginning to think that Lee-lee's obsession with my aibou is very…unhealthy.

Bakura: [sarcastically] When did you figure that out?

Lei: [hugs Malik tighter] Don't call me Lee-lee.

Yugi: [grins from the couch and goes running around and bumping into walls yelling: Lee-lee!]

Silence.

Yugi: [sits back down calmly and picks up his magazine as if nothing ever happened]

All: [blink slowly]

Yami and Isis: [go back to rambling about Egypt]

Others: [blink again] [shake their heads]

Ryou: …I think he stole sugar from Lei's secret stash again…

Others: Oh, that explains it. [nod]

Lei: Huh? Yugi found my sugar stash? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…the world is doomed! And so am I! I spent so much on it!

Serenity: [points at sign in bright neon letters: Here is the Not-So-Secret Sugar Stash]

Lei: [contemplates this] Oh. So where to? [drags Malik back to the couch]

Bakura: [frown] Didn't Bob make an announcement for you?

Lei: [sigh] Yeah, but I only got two suggestions. T_T

Y. Malik: Haha!

Lei: [raises an eyebrow] [sighs again] You guys aren't helping.

Malik: [grouchily from being glomped] We're not supposed to help. We're muses. We're supposed to inspire.

Lei: [frowns] But this is writing, so you're supposed to inspire me about what to write!

Ryou: [sighs] She's right. I think.

Lei: I'm always right. When have I been wrong?

Bakura: Well…there was that time when you made Faye (A/n: One of my OC muses) act girly and told her that it would make me like her. And then—

Lei: [blushes] [quickly] Uh, let's put the past behind us, shall we?

Yugi: [mutters to self] Bad mental image, bad mental image…

Ryou: [right eye twitches]

Lei: What's the bad mental image, Faye acting girly, or Faye liking Bakura?

Yugi: …both.

Faye: [storms in] I am so pissed off!! The stupid police stole my knives! All of them. Well, except that silver one with the bronze handle, but that was only because—[starts rambling about how the cops took her weapons]

All: [used to her] [ignore her]

Faye: Listen to me!! [throws knives at all of them]

All: [duck]

Lei: [slowly] Hey, I thought you said that the policemen took all your knives?

Faye: [crossly] So I lied. Sue me.

Seto: [walks in] Okay. 

A bunch of lawyers come in. 

Random Lawyer 1: Mr. Seto Kaiba against Ms. Faye Harper.

Faye: [hisses] Miss!

Random Lawyer 1: [blinks] Miss Faye Harper.

Bakura: Didn't Lei have the same reaction when I called her "Ms."?

Lei: [looking lost] Huh?

Bakura: Never mind.

Random Lawyer 1: [repeats] Mr. Seto Kaiba against Ms. Faye Harper! Who will win?

Random Lawyer 2: You know, this isn't a wrestling match or anything.

Random Lawyer 3: Like, oh my gosh! Did you, like, see that absolutely, like, fantabulous, like, match yesterday?

Random Lawyer 1: I know! It was totally, like, awesome!

The Random Lawyers start rambling about the wrestling match they saw yesterday.

All muses+Lei: -__-;;

Lei: Uh…Seto?

Seto: What?

Lei: Don't bring any strangers to my house next time, please.

Seto: …okay.

Lei: [frowns and uses her awesome author powers to banish the Random Lawyers from her house] [grins] [grin falters] I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE YOU GUYS!!

Serenity: [grabs another bottle of soda] …Why are you taking us somewhere anyway?

Silence. Thirty two minutes and seventeen seconds later…

Lei: Umm…good question.

All: [sweatdrop]

Lei: Anyway, I need help, reviewers! And if you already submitted answers, thank you so much! If not, do so NOW!!! [laughs evilly]

All: [silent]

Y. Malik: I don't get it. What's so funny?

- - - - -

End notes: I'm sorry that I haven't actually started yet, but I need more ideas. Here's the poll box:

o The Bahamas

o France

o Or submit your own idea!

Bakura: What makes you think they're going to do that?

Me: Do you doubt my persuasion skill?

Bakura: …yes.

Me: ~_~ At least you have good reason to…well, I just want to say thanks for reviewing, Shiro Amayagi and Rosz of the Angel! And as for you [points to reader] REVIEW!! Oh yeah, the voting stops next Saturday (November 23, 2002), okay?


	3. Lei's Jealousy

A Relaxing Vacation…

Gone Wrong!

Fanfic by Amphitrite 

Authoress Notes: If you guys get annoyed, by the big spaces, tell me so. I don't know whether I should change it or not…so…

Warnings: Valley girls, Otogi (Duke Devlin), and a crying Yami. Oh yeah, an overprotective Lei. ^^

- - - - -

Lei: [runs into room where muses are whispering] [yells] I'VE GOT IT!!

Y. Malik: You've got what? A brain?

Lei: NO!

All: [odd looks]

Bakura: [snickers loudly]

Lei: I mean—I know where to take you now! Besides, half of my brain is frozen over. Like a polar Ice Age.

Yami: Okaaaaay…

Lei: So…Guess! Guess!

Isis: Uhh…Egypt?

Lei: [frowns] That was a choice. Except. You all are Egypt-ish. I think. So you don't need to go there.

Serenity: What about me?

Lei: You don't count.

Serenity: [scowls]

Lei: Guess!

Yugi: Somewhere in Europe?

Lei: Nope. T_T I haven't got the money. $_$

Seto: France? I went there three times. They have a lot of good—[starts rambling about his trips to France]

All: [automatically zone him out]

Lei: Guess again!

Bakura: [snorts] Duelist Kingdom?

All muses: WHAT?

Yami: Thief, are you insane?

Bakura: [thinks for a moment] …actually, yes.

Yami: -__-;

Lei: Actually, Bakura was pretty close.

All muses: WHAT??

Bakura: [smirks]

Lei: Wipe that smirk off your face, Bakky-chan.

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! The reign of stupid and embarrassing nicknames.

Lei: [mutters] Now you know how I feel when you guys call me "Lee-lee." [loudly] ANYWAY, we're going to…

_Dramatic music plays._

Lei: ^^; I still have to get that radio fixed. Stupid modern conveniences.

All Yamis: I agree! [look at each other] [start yelling at one another randomly]

Others: …

Lei: Anyway, we're going to…Hawaii!!! [grins happily]

Silence. Deadly silence. Fourteen hours and three and a half minutes later… 

Seto: [stops rambling]

Yamis: [stop arguing]

All: [look blankly at Lei, who is still grinning stupidly]

Malik: [fearfully] Hawaii?

Isis: [sarcastically] How original…

Lei: [grin changes to frown] It's not my fault!

Y. Malik: I bet it is.

Serenity: Why Hawaii?

Lei: …because it was cheap.

All: [silence]

Lei: [grins cheerfully again] Too bad if you don't like it! I'm taking you whether you like it or not! Since I already **bought all the tickets**. Sheesh, you know, I don't have a cent left. I wonder where all my money went… I remember I used to have a bunch…it just disappeared.

Bakura and Y. Malik: [shift uncomfortably]

_Huge wads of cash and piles of coins fall out of Bakura and Y. Malik's pockets._

Bakura: Umm…I can explain.

Lei: [glares] Did you steal all my money?

Yugi: [whispers to Yami…as best as he can] I think that's a bit obvious…

Y. Malik: It was all Bakura's evil plan. He tricked me into it! [backs away from Lei]

Bakura: It was not!

Y. Malik: Was too!

Bakura: Was not!

Y. Malik: Was too!

Bakura: NOT!

Y. Malik: TOO!

Lei: [grabs them by their ears] SHUT UP!!!

Bakura and Y. Malik: [pout]

Lei: I'm letting you two off easy this time, but next time, I'll hand you over to Faye.

Bakura and Y. Malik: [whimper OOC]

Lei: [growls] Understand? Good. [shoves them away]

Serenity: Well _somebody_'s in a bad mood.

Lei: [completely unaware of what had just happened] Who?

Serenity: Never mind…

Lei: Okay, let's get going!

***

After having much trouble with Seto's limo chauffeurs, they finally reached Narita Airport. Everyone had fairly small luggage, except for Lei. She had a small backpack, two large suitcases, and was holding a small duffel bag.

All: [stare at Lei's stuff]

Lei: [looks at her stuff] What?

All: …

Bakura: What the hell is in there?

Lei: [matter-of-factly] Stuff.

Yugi: What _kind_ of stuff?

Lei: [simply] Stuff.

All: -_-; [silently decide that they're not going to get anything out of her]

Lei: [grins] Okay, I've got the tickets, let's go! [starts walking confidently into the busy airport]

All: [follow reluctantly or cautiously]

Ryou: [thinking] _I hope nothing goes wrong…_

Lei: [walks up to the counter]

Counter Girl: [perkily] Like, hi!

Lei: [still grinning from ear to ear] Hi.

Counter Girl: Like, do you, like, have your, like, passports or I.Ds?

Lei: [hands her fourteen passports, each oddly colored]

Counter Girl: [as she's stamping] Omigawd! Like, so, like, many people!

Lei: [nods, getting slightly annoyed with the valleygirl accent]

Counter Girl: [looks at Malik's passport] [looks up at Malik himself] Hey, cutie. When are you, like, going to get, like, back? Maybe then we can, like, get together for, like, dinner…[grins seductively]

Lei: [glares so darkly at Counter Girl that her eyes turn bright red] HEY, DITZ, STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ MALIK!

Counter Girl: [slyly] What, like right do you, like, have over me?

Lei: [angrily] [is turning red] I happen to be a very insane authoress and a proud member of TPSC! Don't get me mad. MALIK is MINE.

Counter Girl: [sarcastically] Sure. That's, like, what they all, like, say.

Lei: [is hyperventilating with anger] …YOU!! [jumps onto the counter to strangle Counter Girl] [starts choking her]

Counter Girl: [is turning purple with lack of oxygen] [tries to push Lei off]

Lots of people gather around and start chanting 'Fight! Fight!' 

All Muses: [blink confusedly]

Lei: [looks apprehensively at the crowd gathering] Uhh… [waves hand to make them go away] What are you looking at, you demented people? [thoughtfully] Wait…I'm demented. …Never mind. [is losing grip on Counter Girl's neck] Bakura! Help?

Bakura: [smirks evilly] Whatever you say, Lee-lee…

Lei: [ignores it for the moment but makes mental note to kill Bakura again later]

Bakura: [uses the Millennium Ring to trap Counter Girl's soul in one of those name tag thingies]

Counter Girl Body: [slumps to the floor]

Lei: [laughs evilly]

  
Crowd people: [odd looks] [walk away]

Lei: [calms down]

Ryou: Okaaay…

Lei: [looks around her] [calls] Yo, somebody! We need to do our luggage stuff!

Counter Guy: [walks over] May I help you?

Lei: [eyes widen] Oh…my…god. Otogi?!?

Otogi (Duke Devlin in the dub): What?

Lei: [glomps Otogi for a second, then decides to go back over the counter and glomp Malik instead] ^^

Malik: O.o

Otogi: [looks down at body of Counter Girl] You killed Julia! Thank you!! You must be angels sent from heaven!

Lei: [mutters] Not exactly, but I do come from another place. [looks at Otogi, who is dancing happily…uh…^^] Why are you so happy?

Otogi: DUH! She was one of those stupid cheerleaders who kept following me around. [kicks Julia, the Counter Girl]

Lei: [laughs evilly, attracting attention again] [looks around] What?

Yugi: Umm…Lei? Don't we have to GET ON THE PLANE?

Lei: [after a few seconds] …Oh yeah.

Otogi: [is all smiley now] Give me your luggage that you want to ship.

Yugi, Ryou, Serenity, Isis, Malik, and Seto: [set their luggage on the weighing thing]

Lei: [nods and puts two suitcases on the weighing thing]

Otogi: [looks at Faye] And you, miss?

Faye: [mutters] Finally, somebody got it right. [to Otogi] Oh, no thanks. I'll…uhh…need this for later use. [laughs nervously] [hugs her bag]

Lei: [narrows eyes suspiciously but says nothing]

Otogi: [looks at the yamis] And you three?

Yami: What do you want us to do?

Bakura: What do you mean ship?

Y. Malik: [suspiciously] Where are you going to put it?

Otogi: [odd look] In the airplane of course. In the storage area.

Bakura: [narrows eyes] Is it safe?

Otogi: Of course!

Yami: [bursts into tears] I don't want to say good-bye to my stuff!

All: [silent, watching Yami cry] 

Lei: [grabs Yami's bag] [shoves it onto the weighing thing] We all have to make sacrifices, Pharaoh.

Yami: [sniffles]

Bakura: [clings onto his bag] I'll keep mine.

Y. Malik: Me too.

Otogi: [hands them a bunch of papers and stuff]

Lei: Whatever. [grabs the passports and papers and puts into her backpack] [cheerfully again] Let's go!

- - - - -

End notes: Well, I'm sorry. About my choice on where they're going, you know? Heh. I know that none of you actually SUGGESTED Hawaii, but I dunno…I just felt like making them go to Hawaii. SO SORRY!!

_Anyways_, I want to thank Shiro Amayagi, Rosz of the Angel, and cheetah for submitting their thoughts! Arigatou!

_Anyways anyways_, ^^ They're not going straight to Hawaii. Oops. You're not supposed to know that. [uses eraser to erase all memories of what I just said] [blinks] [looks at eraser] Why doesn't this damn thing work? ^_^ Oh well.

The next chapter is already half done, so it'll be out soon! Review!


	4. I Worship You!

A Relaxing Vacation…

Gone Wrong!

Fanfic by Amphitrite 

Authoress Notes: Heh. I just realized that I typed 'fourteen passports' in the previous chapters. It should be eleven. I think. @_@ Numbers confuse me. So do big words. So I apologize!

Warnings: A fainted Lei, a money-hungry Sugoroku (Yugi's Grandpa), and moving staircases of all sorts! ^^ Oh yes. An apparently perverted Lei. X_x

- - - - -

Lei: [turns to the muses] You guys hungry?

All: Yeah!

_They go up the escalator with the three yamis in wonder at the 'moving staircase'._

Lei: [leads them into a small café]

All: [sit down]

They take up a pretty big area. Isis, Seto, and Serenity share a table, Ryou and Bakura share a table. Yami, Yugi, Lei, Malik, and Y. Malik sit at another.

Manager: [comes to them] Hello, welcome to Duel Café!

Serenity: [raises eyebrow] Duel Café?

Lei: Oh…my…God…Uh, Yugi-kun?

Yugi: [looks up at Lei] What?

Lei: [slowly] Isn't that…your grandpa?

Yugi: WHAT?!?!?

Manager: Umm…hello, Yugi. What are you doing here?

Lei: [immediately jumps up] [bows down to Manager…who is Sugoroku] Sugoroku-sama! I worship you!

Y. Malik: But you also worship my aibou, me, Bakura, Yami, Seto, that Otogi kid, Ryou, Yugi, and Shaadii…

Lei: [drools] *_* Yummy-ness!

All: [sweatdrop]

Sugoroku: [blinks] [looks at drooling Lei and sweatdropping muses confusedly] Um…

Yami: [to Sugoroku] Just ignore her.

Sugoroku: But who is she?

All muses: [sweatdrop even more]

Serenity: [sighs] Do you really want to know?

Sugoroku: [uncertainly] …Yes?

Lei: [suddenly jumps up] [grins and looks up, then realizes she has to look down to see Sugoroku] I am Lei, the Lei, the Amphitrite of ff.net, the webmistress of many sites, and a proud member of the Torture of Poor Souls Clique! [grins so widely that her teeth go 'ding!']

All: [cover their eyes]

Bakura: Uhh…Lee-lee? I think you used too many Crest White Strips again.

Lei: Oh. [covers mouth quickly] [adopts crazed look] Don't call me LEE-LEE! ARGH!

Y. Malik: [snickers]

Lei: Hey, Mister! Don't laugh at me!

Y. Malik: Whatever you say, Lee-lee…

Lei: [shortly] Shut up. Next time you call me that or laugh at me again, I'm…I'm…I'm going to…[gasps] I'm going to steal your cape.

All muses: [gasp]

Y. Malik: … [shrugs] Go ahead. I have six just like it at home. One for each day of the week.

All but Lei: -_-; Okay…

Lei: WAI!!

Y. Malik: [shrugs again] You want one?

Lei: [nods eagerly]

Y. Malik: [takes off cape] [hands to Lei]

Another appears on his shoulders.

All: [a little weirded out at the moment]

Lei: [hugs cape to her] ^^ Thankies!

A small gold box appears in front of Lei.

Lei: [opens it carefully]

All Muses: [crowd around box to see what's in it]

The box is really deep and goes down a few feet. Inside it is a variety of things; mostly articles of clothing and jewelry.

Lei: [stuffs cape into the box]

Her trademark green and silver quill appears in her hand and she quickly scribbles: **Yami Malik's cape**. The quill promptly vanishes.

Malik: [looks into box] HEY! You've got one of my earrings in there! And my armbands…and choker…and MY CLOTHES?!?

Lei: [smiles devilishly]

Malik: LEE-LEE, you're a big fat pervert, you know?

Lei: ^^ [innocently] I'm just an obsessed fangirl…but you look so cute when you're sleeping.

Malik: [looks disgusted]

Bakura: [looks ready to puke]

Lei: [evilly] I now have blackmail on you, Mawiky-chan, on whose names you whisper in your sleep. [mumbles about it not being her]

Malik: [blushes]

Faye: I'm so proud of you, Lei!

Lei: [raises eyebrow]

Malik: Wait, how do you know how I am when I sleep?

Lei: I had to get the jewelry somehow, you know.

Ryou: [fearfully] And the clothes too?

Lei: [blushes] NO! I took that from the closet!

Malik: [relieved] Good. Wait, you went into my room? And my closet? [is getting angrier by the second]

Lei: [nervously] Can we not talk about this? Hehe…

All: [blink]

Sugoroku: [impatiently] [taps foot] Are you going to order or not?

Lei: [checks watch] Uh…nope. Flight's waiting. Gotta go! [runs away, dragging all the luggage with her]

Isis: [stuffs wads of cash into Sugoroku's hand] [runs to go catch up with other muses]

Sugoroku: $_$ [stuffs bills in his pocket and walks back to counter, humming merrily]

Lei: Hey, what was our gate number again?

Yugi: C31…I think.

(A/n: I'm making all this stuff up, and if it's not correct…well, too bad! =p I haven't been to an airport for a few months…)

Lei: [grinning] Okay! [spots the escalators that roll on the ground…whatever they're called] [runs to it] Wheee!!!

All: -.-; [run to catch up with her]

Yami: [looks at the belt-thingy…escalator thingy…whatever] I'm not moving, yet I'm moving!

Lei: …Huh?

Bakura: [trembles] [jumps into Ryou's arms] Scary…magic…evil…BUT NOT AS EVIL AS ME!…[screams] THE MONSTER'S GOING TO EAT ME!!

Ryou: [raises eyebrow] Yami?

Bakura: [annoyed] What?

Ryou: Never mind. [sweatdrops]

Bakura: [blinks; goes back to trembling]

They reach the other end. And they go through about…seven more of these flat escalators. O_O

Lei: [steps off] WHEE!!!

Y. Malik: Why didn't we just walk?

Serenity: [looks at Y. Malik] Did you want to walk?

Y. Malik: No, but why didn't we just walk?

Malik: [pats his Yami's arm] We just…didn't…okay?

Y. Malik: [frowns] Okay.

Yugi: [pouts] I hate this part.

Yami: What part is this part?

Yugi: The waiting part.

Lei: [pouts] Me too. [brightens] That's why I got these! [holds up bright shiny cards]

The cards are, in fact, silver cards in the size of credit cards. Lei is holding eleven, each with weird letters jumbled together to look like this (name changes for each muse):

**TPSCeliqu Atirpor VIP Leoung Cdar**

**001-2857-39902**

Yugi-Muse / Lei : Amphitrite

**Exp. 31/04/11**

Teh Celiqu isa nto reesponsibl fro ltos csard.

Toa bea udse oynl fro teORTUR psurpose.

Heav aa gdoo teim adn dton' ftorge toa eta 

mhuc SRUga. 

(A/n: Heh. Can you guys read that? Or do I need to translate?)

Lei: [marches confidently down the hall, attracting odd looks from passing Japanese travelers] [confused] Why does everyone keep looking at me?!?

Seto: [he's been pretty quiet so far] [irritated] Don't you know the answer to that?

Lei: [blinks] [even more confusedly] Huh?

Seto: [sighs] [crosses arms]

Isis: [worriedly] Lei, do you even know where you're going?

Lei: [confidently nods] Of course, silly. You should know that by now, Sissy-chan.

Isis: EXCUSE ME?

Lei: What?

Malik: [snickers] Heh. Heh. Sissy-chan. Even I don't call her that. Heh. And she's my sister.

Isis: [turning red in the face] What did you call me?

Bakura: [mockingly] Something wrong, Sissy-chan?

Isis: [whacks Bakura in the head] Shut up.

Lei: [frowns, but keeps walking…straight into a wall] OW. [falls to ground]

A bright light shines and a guy appears. He has goldish blonde hair and green eyes. 

Guy: [stares at fallen Lei] [with an British accent] Not again! [kicks Lei in the face] 

Lei: [groans] Vik…stop…DON'T KICK MY FACE! VIKTOR!

Guy, apparently Viktor: [kicks Lei in the face again] Shut up. [mutters about having to be a bloody muse and getting the job of reviving Lei whenever she faints]

Faye: [takes off her shoe and throws at Viktor]

Viktor: OW! Who did that? [spins around to look at muses] 

The Yu-Gi-Oh! muses are blinking confusedly and Faye is grinning evilly.

Viktor: HARPER! (Faye's last name) [chucks shoe back at Faye]

Faye: [evilly] Hello, cousin.

Viktor: [rolls eyes] Whatever. [stuffs green liquid in Lei's mouth] [looks at Yami] By the way, nice hair, dude. [vanishes with a POP!]

Lei: [eyes pop out…not literally] [more perkily than usual] HI!

All: [ignoring Lei] [to Faye] Who was that?

Faye: [mumbles] Viktor…cousin of mine…Lei's reviver muse…idiot…

All: [blink and decide to just settle on 'another muse of Lei's'] [dully] [to Lei] Hello.

Lei: [blinks rapidly] Where was I? Oh yeah. To the VIP lounge! [takes out the silver and green quill out of one of her bags]

She taps with the quill a few blocks on the stone wall…that she walked into.

Lei: [mutters authors' names under her breath] [finally stops] Oh! [scribbles the number 13 on the block that she stopped on and instantly, the block expands…bigger…and bigger…]

(A/n: Reminds you of Diagon Alley, no?)

Lei: [walks through]

Faye: [follows]

Muses: [not trusting Lei, but walk through as well]

They arrive in a huge white room that has several white doors leading to other rooms and lots of stuff. There are A LOT of white leather couches and white coffee tables. There are computers in one corner of the room, though many people are using laptops. Some people are scribbling with pens and stuff. 

But what is most noticeable is that there are tons of Yu-Gi-Oh! characters running and sitting around…that look just like Lei's muses.

- - - - -

End notes: Heh. Fun. Writing this is so fun. ^^ Guess what? I'm going to insert a small interactive section, meaning you review, and I put you in the fic…just for the next chapter though. Interactive stories kind of annoy me sometimes, so…

But I thought this might be fun. Just review and tell me whether or not you want to be in the fic. Just for the next chappie. You probably won't do much, but at least you'll be mentioned. And if you have Yu-Gi-Oh! muses (or OC muses) give the list and for the OC muses…the personality. Just summarize. I guess. But you don't have to have them to enter!

It's first come, first serve. If you review too late, sorry, but I want to keep this going at the good weekly update speed it has now. So review!

_Note for Shiro Amayagi~ You probably won't be in the next chapter, 'cuz you'll be in the later chapters. Just wanted to tell you! ^^_

Signing off… 

Amphitrite__


End file.
